walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddiq (Video Game)
Siddiq (pronounced SI-DEEK) is a comic-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. Pre-Apocalypse Miami, Florida Not much is known about Siddiq's life prior to or as the outbreak began. However, according to the Comic Series, he was in Miami when the apocalypse happened and he eventually headed north to find safety. He eventually found Pete and joined his crew. Two weeks before the events of the game, he is present on Pete's ship laughing at Berto's horrible jokes. He then settles down so the crew can play cards. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Siddiq is first seen on the deck of The Companion along with Berto. Michonne saves him as a loose sail threatens to sweep him off his feet and potentially knock him off the boat. He is present when Michonne is walking the deck of the boat, scanning the horizon. He is left behind on the boat when Michonne and Pete leave to investigate The Mobjack. "What We Deserve" Siddiq appears outside the house a few hours after the events of the last episode with Oak and Berto, in Norma's custody. Norma talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate, Siddiq is left horrified at the death of his friend. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Siddiq flees to the house. Once there, he is given a pistol by Pete to defend the house with. Shortly after, the house is set a blaze by a barrage of molotovs. Siddiq flees upstairs eventually making it out of the house through a window. He meets up with the others outside, soon fleeing the scene with them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Possibly a few members of Monroe. Relationships Michonne Michonne can choose to save Siddiq from getting hit by the boat's sail, which Siddiq will be thankful for. Michonne can also choose to help him and Oak with the sails. Siddiq will suggest to Michonne that the ferry will be a good place to fine supplies. Michonne is in shock and surprise when Norma captures Siddiq and the rest of the crew and is relieved that Siddiq was returned alive and well. After the game Michonne tells Siddiq the location of Alexandria. Pete Pete seems to trust Siddiq as he's a member of his crew. Of all crew member its seems Siddiq and Michonne (Determinant) agree with Pete about helping people. Pete is worried about Siddiq's safety with the rest of group when Norma captures them. Pete is relieved and happy the Siddiq was returned alive and well. Oak Oak and Siddiq are seen together fixing the boat's sail as they argue about the way Pete runs things. Despite this it can be assumed that they trust each other. Siddiq is upset and shocked when Oak was killed. (Determinant) Berto Siddiq and Berto are not seen interacting much, but it can be assumed that they trust each other. He likes the man to some extent,value hung at his horrible puns that he tells daily before they play cards. Siddiq appeared upset about Berto's death when the latter was killed. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Siddiq is one of six comic-adapated characters to appear in the Video Game. The others are Shawn Greene, Hershel Greene, Glenn, Michonne, and Pete. *Siddiq is the first Arab character to appear in the Video Game series. *Siddiq eventually leaves Pete at some point after episode 3 where he comes across Rick Grimes joining him and informing him about Oceanside. *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 155 Robert Kirkman explain that the game takes place before Issues 127 as that's Siddiq first appearance. **Robert Kirkman also said that Michonne told Siddiq where Alexandria was after he left The Companion shortly after the game takes place. **Siddiq is an honorific title in Arabic which means truthful(صدیق) Category:Video Game Category:Unknown Category:Oceanside